Abre Tus Ojos
by tsubasa23
Summary: El dolor de verlo alli, con sus ojos cerrados, era tan grande que ya no podia seguir reteniendo sus lagrimas. ¿Acaso pedir un milagro era mucho? -Despierta Adrien, Abre tus ojos Gatito-


**Abre Tus Ojos**

 _One Shot_

Un sonido rítmico, rompía completamente con el silencio de la blanca habitación, era tranquilizador y estresante al mismo tiempo, pero ese sonido era lo único que le hacía anclar los pies en la tierra… la única prueba de que él estaba vivo.

De milagro.

El último golpe que había recibido, fue lo demasiado fuerte como para hacer que no se levantara de nuevo y ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para detenerlo, deseaba que el golpe lo hubiera recibido ella, todo fue por protegerla, cada latido de su desbocado corazón le decía a gritos que todo era su culpa.

Las lágrimas cayeron una a una por su rostro y fueron a parar a sus manos un poco magulladas y con los nudillos blancos apretando el tallo de la última rosa que su gatito le había regalado, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, recordándolo todo, desde el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron en el segundo día de clases, hasta este agónico momento en la que Adrien luchaba por su vida.

Hawkmoth sin su máscara le había dado aquel golpe devastador a su propio hijo; Gabriel Agreste preso por los mismos sentimientos negativos con los que manipuló a tantas personas, cegado por la tristeza y la ira habría tomado un pedazo de hierro de su mansión derruida por la batalla y el héroe se había atravesado entre su padre y su amada defendiéndola como siempre lo hacía, Villano y Heroína se habían olvidado de todo cuando en el piso se empezaba a formar una mancha de sangre.

-Adrien… Abre tus ojos… Te necesito a mi lado… Chat Noir.

Ya no tenia mas fuerzas para retener sus lágrimas, dejo que cayeran a raudales, sollozando, llevo sus manos a su boca intentando que los gritos de dolor se atenuaran en sus manos, cerro sus ojos no aguantando tampoco como Adrien mantenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados, se maldijo a si misma no poder protegerlo como él había hecho con ella. La pequeña Tikki estaba acurrucada junto con Plagg en su bolso, mientras Adrien estaba en el hospital el pequeño gatito había estado con ellas.

Plagg voló del bolsito de Marinette hacia el hombro del rubio acurrucándose al lado de el, paso el tiempo y ya era de terminar las visitas, ese día no dijo nada, normalmente durante los últimos 6 días Marinette hablaba de todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, el segundo día en el que estaba en ese estado de coma, no había llorado, sino que le había dicho todo sobre sí misma, como había sido elegida para ser la heroína de París. El tercer día había llegado tarde, pero ahí estuvo y le contó cómo había tenido una muy fea discusión con Gabriel Agreste, y como él le había dicho sobre el por que de todo, su madre, todo había sido para despertar a Emilie Agreste de su letargo, causado por un antiguo enemigo, pero pagando un costo muy alto, su propia esencia había sido también sellada y únicamente el poder de los Miraculous, podrá liberarla.

-Señorita la hora de las visitas ya casi termina-

La voz de la enfermera de turno le hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento, no se atrevió a voltear a mirar se secó las lagrimas y se levantó de la silla, se acercó al rubio y le dio una tierna caricia en su mejilla y luego le beso la frente.

-Vamos Plagg mañana vendremos otra vez después de la escuela, he comprado brie, de seguro te gusta.-

Plagg flotaba frente a Adrien mientras lo observaba y a Marinette se le encogió el corazón al ver al pequeño Gatito de ojos verdes agachar sus pequeñas orejitas.

-Niño, eres un gran chico, uno de mis mejores portadores, el que mejor ha reaccionado conmigo y con Ladybug, sabes que los portadores de nuestros Miraculous son elegidos por que están hechos el uno para el otro.-

Marinette ante esta declaración no pudo mas que sonrojarse, pero aun así siguió escuchando.

-Tu eres… Adrien… tu eres ¡Un cegatón de primera! -

Tanto Marinette como Tikki que salió del bolso de la ojiazul no podían dar crédito a lo que Plagg estaba haciendo.

-Como es posible que aun teniéndola tan cerca de ti no la hayas visto! ¡Eres un tonto!-

-¡Plagg!- Alzó la voz la pequeña mariquita que estaba viendo a su compañero como si se hubiera vuelto loco -¡Baja la voz! ¡Te van a escuchar! -

-¡Pero es que es un idiota Tikki!- Se volvió a seguir regañando al rubio que aún seguía durmiendo ¡Tu sabias que la chiquilla era Ladybug!-

-¡Que!- Marinette estaba a borde de un desmayo -¡¿Como es eso que ya lo sabía?!

-¡Pues si, lo descubrió un día cuando te vio, ¡Debió correr a tus brazos! Pero noooo decidió guardar tu secreto por que tu confiabas en él, ¡Patrañas! –

Plagg ante la mirada atónita de ambas chicas, empezó a golpear las mejillas del rubio dándole pequeñas cachetadas, pero aun así habían hecho voltear el rostro de Adrien.

-¡Plagg! ¡Espera no hagas eso! - Tikki se abalanzo hacia Plagg para detenerlo.

-Plagg! -Marinette también quería atrapar a Plagg para que dejara en paz a Adrien, pero se logro zafar de ambas y cayo sobre el pecho del rubio.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Como pudiste ser tan lento rubio oxigenado!, ¡cegatón idiota! - Gritó Plagg llorando mientras golpeaba el pecho de su portador -Estúpido obsesivo con Ladybug, voy a volver a la mansión y voy a llenar de queso todas tus muñecas!

-¿Mu-muñecas?-

-¡Sí este tonto de remate colecciona muñecas tuyas!-

-Au-

Todo el alboroto se quedó en silencio cuando el suave quejido se había escuchado, Adrien tenia sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Plagg? Tuve un sueño rarísimo, estaba soñando que me insultabas… Y que ibas a llenar de queso mis figuras de acción-

Los tres pares de ojos lo miraban atónitos mientras intentaban darle crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, Adrien había despertado y ahora los estaba viendo a todos.

-¿Marinette? ¿Que…? ¿Donde…?

-¡Adrien!- Los tres Abrazaron al chico que estaba un poco confundido, pero aun así se dejó abrazar de todos.

La enfermera cuando volvió a la habitación de Adrien Agreste estaba a punto de regañarla por no cumplir con las normas del hospital, no pudo regañarla, sino que al contrario corrió para avisar al Doctor que el joven Agreste había despertado, freno un poco su paso dándole un poco mas de tiempo para que la chica que había venido durante toda la semana, estuviera un poco más con él y sus bien abiertos ojos verdes.

 **Bonus**

La enfermera había logrado por fin sacar a la Chica del hospital, pero no podía dejarla allí, sin embargo, su padre había llegado casi de inmediato ante la noticia de que su hijo había despertado, todas las noches sin falta el Señor Agreste había estado velando por Adrien.

Cuando lo vio despierto, la usual cara seria de Gabriel se había roto para dejar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran, las lagrimas de alivio se estaban resbalando por sus mejillas y dio grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su único hijo y abrazarlo.

-Adrien, lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa yo…-

-Papá…-

-Adrien yo era… yo soy…-

-No eres el mejor padre del mundo, pero eres su padre al fin y al cabo.- La voz de Ladybug quien llegaba colgándose desde la ventana interrumpió a Gabriel que se había sorprendido al verla.

-Mari… Digo Ladygug que bueno verte.- Adrien se había puesto nervioso al ver como casi como decía el nombre real de la heroína.

-Adrien esta bien, el lo sabe todo. Después de haber aterrizado dentro de la habitación dejo ir su transformación.

-¿Qué cómo es que…?-

-Llegó después de que Hawkmoth se había ido, nos vio a los dos destransformándonos y luego te trajo aquí. -

Gabriel Agreste estaba estupefacto ante la mentira que la chica frente a el le estaba diciendo, se preguntaba cómo es que aún no le había dicho que había sido el quien había lastimado a Adrien, no lo comprendía, pero intentaría obtener respuestas después, por ahora solo quería ir a casa con su hijo.

-Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti Adrien, sin duda eres como tu madre.- Dijo Gabriel honestamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabellera rubia de su hijo, viendo lo que estaba apunto de perder por su terquedad.

-Vine a entregarte esto Adrien- Marinette Saco de su bolsito el Miraculous del Gato, y se lo tendió a Adrien y Plagg que se había quedado todo este tiempo salió de su escondite, Y empezó a hablar sobre cuanto queso tendría que darle Adrien por tenerlo en vilo todo ese tiempo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, mis padres no saben que me fui, así que debo volver rápido, Hasta luego Adrien.-

Y sin mas Ladybug se fue por la ventana, Gabriel se levanto también.

-Voy a ir a revisar el papeleo para que puedas ir a casa pronto.-

-Está bien seguiré escuchando las quejas de Plagg-

-¡Hey!- Reprochó el pequeño gato negro.

Después de una débil sonrisa al ver a su hijo, salió de la habitación, pero hizo un desvío.

Marinette ya había llegado a su casa y estaba dispuesta a destransformarse, pero una alerta de su yoyo, le hizo esperar, había pensado que era chat Noir pero se impresiono al ver una mariposa en la pantalla.

-¿Señor Agreste?-

-¿Porque no le dijiste?-

Marinette sabia que iba a tener esa charla tarde o temprano por la mentira que le había dicho a Adrien, aunque esperaba que fuera tarde solo suspiro y vio en dirección en donde estaba el hospital.

-Adrien es muy importante para mi y lo sabe bien Señor Agreste, el acaba de despertar de algo muy grave y no quiero que se altere demasiado con el peso de lo que usted había estado haciendo. Y yo tampoco quiero verlo sufrir con lo que ello conlleva.-

El silencio reinó entre la heroína y el villano.

-Mas adelante, cuando el este completamente recuperado, usted decidirá si quiere decirle o no, eso no me corresponde, pero le advierto que, si manda un solo Akuma más, esta vez, aunque este sola no me contendré y le quitare el Miraculous, todo el mundo sabrá quién es usted. Señor Agreste, no desaproveche la oportunidad que se le dio.

-Comprendo señorita Dupein, muchas gracias. -

La comunicación se terminó y Marinette pudo descansar por fin, el agotamiento de todos estos días en vela le estaban pasando factura y sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla más, ella también había estado desvelándose para cuidar a Adrien en las noches. En parte por que no se confiaba en el Señor Agreste y otra por que tenia la esperanza de que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos.

-Por fin abriste los ojos, gatito.-

-¿Mari? ¿¡Marinette!? ¡Por dios no te desmayes aquí!- Grito la pequeña mariquita bajando los hombros y salió volando para despertar a los padres de su torpe y enamorada portadora quien sabe cómo.

 _OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo_

Este shot lo habia empezado hace muuuuuucho tiempo pero lo habia olvidado, recuperé los datos de mi antigua computadora y encontré este iniciado y pues boom inspiracion salvaje aparece, se supone que tengo que madrugar pero rayos tenia que terminarlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un regalo especial al que logre adivinar la referencia jujuju, enserio, alguien sabe que yo hago fanarts? (Sonrais yo se que tu sabes) jejejeje

Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos despues

Bye Bye


End file.
